The Math Blocks Movie 2: A New Generation
The Math Blocks Movie II: A New Generation is the second movie from the Math Blocks franchise. Summary The Math Blocks and their cousins must help Winter and Zay save Numberland from Book. Plot Aboard their boat, a 10 white and red blocks with 5 blue blocks being and pink block look after the baby blocks known as the Math Block babies and Math Cousin babies. On the way, a red sea serpent threatens them—one of the many forms of Book, an evil spirit. They escape by following a rainbow up to the sky, while the boat transforms into the Cloud Clipper. There, Star Man gives the group their "tummy symbols", pictures that indicate each character's role or specialty. Fifteen and Cad, as the characters are named, become founders of the Kingdom of Caring, a land which comprises Numberland and the Forest of Feelings. For the Blocks' first Caring Mission, Fifteen and stowaway Sixy (one of the Cousins) travel to Earth and visit a summer camp for orphans. There, they meet three of its participants: a tiger named Lizzy, and her friends, the duo Zay and Winter. A unsex nicknamed the "Weeg" always defeats them in competitions, and assigns them to trash duty. Lizzy is unsatisfied at this; she and her friends run away, only to get lost in the woods. Fifteen soon finds Zay and Winter, and brings them to the Kingdom of Caring. After they arrive, the children hear a bell toll from the Caring Meter, which tells the blocks how much caring is taking place on Earth. Cad and Fifteen tell them to babysit the Blocks, before they leave to search for Lizzy and Book. Meanwhile, in the woods, Lizzy meets Book. (as a normal Block) for the first time, and asks him to make her the new Camp Champ. He grants her that wish, telling her she must pay him back with one favor, and heads away while she rejoins her friends. Aware of Book's potential, Fifteen and Cad move the Block babies to Numberland, and the Cousin babies to the Forest of Feelings. Both sets quickly grow up to become the Math Block Family. Later, while the Blocks prepare a party for the Kingdom's founders, Book enters Numberland in disguise so that he can capture the whole Family. A cluster of Stars, assistants to the Blocks and Star Man, drives him off; he then morphs into a raging red cloud. The Blocks shoot light at him from their bellies, forming their "Math Block Stare"; the Cousins also help by using their "Math Cousin Call". Afterward, Fifteen and Cad decide to search for him, and leave the Heroes to handle missions all by themselves. During their patrol, Five spots Lizzy stranded in a canoe within a lake; the other Blocks and Cousins set out to rescue her. Book fires lightning bolts before the team, and captures many of them with his magic bag— the favor he wanted Lizzy to do all along. The few Family members at hand determine that she has teamed up with him. This prompts Two to hold a conference at the Hall of Hearts; Six, Cassie and Lizzy's friends later join them. That night, Book's influence causes the other people to wreck the camp. The Blocks and Cousins search for the Family members, before Book imprisons them—first in cages, then inside big rubies hanging from a chandelier. Meanwhile, Zay and Winter tell Lizzy of their conviction to rescue the Family from the villain. Feeling guilty, she finally pays him back by admitting what she has done. Despite this, her bargain with Book is over. Fifteen, Cad, Zay and Winter enter Book's lair amid his impending deed; Lizzy asks him to free the others. While Fifteen and Cad enact their Stare, lightning from his cloud strikes Lizzy, who screams in fear and gets struck and wounded. With little energy left in her, she crashes down the chandelier with a marble. The Family members, finally free from the rubies, help Fifteen and Cad out. At the sight of a dead Lizzy, Book becomes remorseful for his actions. He asks the Math Blocks to bring her back to life, but is disappointed that their kindness is not even enough. So he, the Family, Zay and Winter chant "We care!" enough times to bring her back to life. Soon after, the group quickly leaves the cave as it transforms into an outhouse. Book becomes a real Block, and everyone is overjoyed. After a swim in the lake, the campers say goodbye to the Blocks and Cousins; the former Book promises to be a better person at camp. The film ends with a message from its narrator, Star Man and flashbacks of the Math Block Family's childhood. Trivia * The caretakers of the Math Blocks are revealed to be Fifteen and Cad. * Book appears as a former main antagonist, while Lizzy appears as a former secondary antagonist. * Two, Squar, Eight, Sixy, Sester, Sixteen, Septablock, One, Hibo, Thirteen, Seven, Fiona, Cassie, Eleven, Six, Haikette, Three, Nine Jr., Nine, Ten, Five, and Four are the only characters to also be seen when they were babies in the movie. **However, this only happened from the beginning of the movie to the end of "Growing Up", when they became adults, although they can be seen when they were babies in "Forever Young" when Sixteen and Eight go through the fountain. **Fourteen is also a baby, but his full appearance as a baby is unknown, as in one scene, he is tucked in bed and his head can only be seen while the rest of his body is covered by a blanket. * Twelve is absent in this Movie * Sixteen, Fifteen and Cad made their debut. * Sixteen is the only new character that is a baby. *The Math Blocks and Cousins cried several times as babies. **The first time was when Five and Hibo cried because their sandcastle was knocked over. Cad helped them stop crying by putting them to bed and placing pacifiers in their mouths. **The second time was when Sixy cried because Fifteen met Winter and Zay. **The third time was when Sixy cried because Fifteen and Cad left, and the other Math Blocks and Cousins cried because Sixy is crying. Winter and Zay helped them stop crying by changing their diapers, feeding them, and putting them to bed so they can sleep. Category:Movies